JoJo's Night time
by CaptainCapricorn
Summary: My first fanfic me and a friend made. JoJo and his dad have a nice time outside their yard, but will things get out of hand because of an erection? Don't like yaoi, then don't read!


Yay lol im finally posting the story :D (problems solved)

JoJo was outside laying down on the soft grass while looking at the night sky. While doing this, he thought about his dad, the way he would be so nice to him, the way he was so caring to him for instance when he got hurt or when he was lonely. Then his dad came and sat down next to him.

JoJo started to have an erection.

His dad then saw what was going on to him, and he started to blush.

JoJo then said, ''I want you so much" as he gave a blush followed by a moan.

After hearing JoJo's request, he then decided to proceed on. He pinned down JoJo and started to nibble his ear.

Oh my, my own dad is actually doing this to me...

JoJo started to blush and moan.

''You are so adorable'', said his dad. Then he started licking Jojo's lip. Jojo was then fanboying in his mind, knowing that his dad was admiring him.

Ned then pressed his lips against Jojo's lips hard, which made a moan escape out of Jojo's lips. Soon, they were kissing roughly, tongues battling each other for domiantion. JoJo's mouth was soon dominated by his dad's tongue. JoJo then pushed himself away from him.

"Now the real entertainment starts".

He then stood up. Jojo then started to strip off his own clothes. He started to brush his own hair with one hand while with the other free arm he started to lick his own fingers. Ned was in shocked, but secretly got turned on about this.

While all of this is going on, Sally was stalking them, and then said, "MY OWN SON WITH MY HUSBAND! But..." She gets popcorn then says,''I love me some yaoi" as she enjoyed on with "her show". Then all of the daughters joined in with their mom and said "YAOI! YAY!"

Then his dad pushed Jojo down on the grass. He started to nibble around Jojo's body, leaving purple marks on the way. He went lower and lower until he reached Jojo's length.

Jojo told his dad to work on his emerged length. Ned started licking in an outer circle around JoJo's pinkish entrance, then inserted his tongue inside, while JoJo was doing such passionate moans.

Some where above the sky, Katie was secretly recording. ''Yaoi. Cool." And thats why she loves flying in the sky, cuz she likes seeing some ''yaoi''.

JoJo then gripped on his dad's hair and started to push his head down lower to his lenght. His dad then glomp everything in his mouth and JoJo then started to moan and pant loudly. JoJo didn't want to be left alone doing anything, so he got one of Ned's fingers and started sucking on it. His dad then got off JoJo and admired him. Then they gave each other a slobbery kiss, and then they pulled away. JoJo then started to blush madly. His dad wondered what was wrong and saw that he turned himself around, now laying on his belly, exposing his white, soft ass to him, and was spreading himself more out. He then told him that he wanted to be explored on the inside. Then his dad inserted one finger inside his asshole.

JoJo gave a very loud moan. Ned told him that he sounded sexy. JoJo kept on moaning. Ned started inserting another finger, and slowly moved his finger around JoJo's hole, up and down, scissoring all around. Then JoJo reacted by sticking his ass more up, while griping his hands roughly on the grass. Ned got his finger out and he then inserted his manhood into his son's precious hole. JoJo gave a small yelp, having this new feeling that he enjoyed so much. Ned started to push himself deeper. "You sound sexy too", said JoJo with a blush."Not as sexy as you", replied Ned between moans. JoJo moaned loudly and then he started to grip his hands even harder on the grass.

Loud moans started to fill the air. Then his dad adjusted himself into JoJo and thrusted back down roughly. After JoJo felt this new alien like feeling, he soon reacted. "DAD!" He said with a loud shriek as he felt his hole ripped up more wider. While doing this, Ned placed his hands on JoJo's length and started stroking it. Then his dad pounded down again, but this time it had hit down to JoJo's sensitive spot, the prostate.

"AH! I think I'm gonna-"

He soon was cut off when his seed shot out and landed all over Ned's hand. Afterwards, without a warning, Ned seed came out too, coating the younger boy's asshole. He soon got off him, and started to lick off the pre cum that dripped all over his hand. JoJo started to blush, but felt really happy that he enjoyed this moment with his own dad.

Little did they know, they were being spied by another pair of people. Spying on a bush, a kangaroo by the name Rudy said, "I should have been the one making love to my JoJo!" Then the mother kangaroo pulled his sons ears real hard and said, "SHUT UP! I'm trying to see some yaoi in here!"

A/N:

Suppose that all characters are the same size, so the who people are the same size as the jungle animals. And yes, I know it's a crack up story...now i can't see the movie the same way |D  
Don't forget to Rate and Review!


End file.
